Cool Off
by TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Ed's heating breaks and he has to call someone out to fix it for him. The person who shows up at his door wasn't exactly what he was expecting but when she looks that good in overalls he's hardly going to complain.


**Hi everyone so for Easter Pandora fancied some hot Edwin smut in one of those ridiculous scenarios that you only get in porn XD hope you enjoy.**

* * *

There are a number of reasons why Ed likes working from home – no annoying co-workers, no boss breathing down his neck all the time and, if he so desires, he can sit and work in his pants (which he frequently does). The main downfall that he has with working from home is that he tends to get much too involved and focused with what he's doing and he forgets to actually take days off. This usually ends up with him working on weekends when he should be lounging around all day (also in his pants).

Hence he finds himself working on a Sunday, sitting hunched over his desk with paper spread everywhere as he endeavours to work out the problem he's been struggling with for the last week. He's finally cracked it and his hand moves like lightning across the page, desperately trying to keep up with his brain. It's taken him so long to figure this out and now that he's got it he's not going to stop until he's finished.

Once the last part of the equation is written he drops his pen, leans back in his chair and whoops with delight. He's done it, he's actually done it and now he can sit back and enjoy the last of his weekend... what little is left of it. It's only now though, when he finally allows his brain to stop working for a moment, does he realise how uncomfortably hot it is in his study.

He pushes himself up from his desk and goes over to the radiator. It's still quite cold outside so he doesn't want to turn it off completely, just turn it down but when he tries the knob comes off in his hand, breaking away from the metal.

"Ah shit..."

Ed tries to put back on and turn it off again but it's not playing ball. It's boiling; he tries to turn it off without the plastic casing but as soon as his hand touches metal he draws it back immediately.

"Shit!" he mutters under his breath, waving his hand to cool it off.

Glaring at the radiator for a moment he tries to work out what he wants to do next. He could turn down the thermostat but he's pretty sure that's broken as the last time he touched it nothing seemed to happen. He could open the windows but that's a short term solution to a long term problem. What he needs to do is get it fixed and quickly as it feels as if it's actually getting hotter by the second.

After staring at the radiator for a good five minutes he finally thinks _fuck it_ and pulls out his phone. Google will have the answers, google always has the answers. He types in how to 'fix a radiator when the knob thingy comes off' but realises that was a bad idea as soon as he gets suggestions to a lot of Yahoo Answers pages where people don't know how to spell properly.

He sighs. After an entire weekend of trying to work out this one equation he doesn't really feel like struggling his way through this one. It's not as if he's wanting for money and if he breaks something important and floods his study he's going to have to get someone out to take a look at it anyway so he might as well cut out the middle man and save himself the hassle.

Starting a new search he looks for either a plumber or a mechanic who works in the area which proves to be much more fruitful. However with each one that he looks at he seems to be seeing the same phrase that makes his heart sink – _Please note we do not work on Sundays_.

"Lazy fucks," he mutters to himself as he continues scrolling. There are plenty of people he knows working on Sundays (himself included) and people have plumbing problems on a Sunday so there must be someone who will come out and fix his problem for him. One thing he knows for sure is that there is no way in hell that he can stay like this till Monday morning, he can already feel himself sweating under his clothes.

Two pages of searching and he finds sweet fuck all so having had Google fail him he pockets his phone and, like a dinosaur, turns to the phone book his been using as a door stop hoping against hope that the answers will be there.

Amazingly it is. On the first page of plumbers he finds a large, very elaborate advert for a man named Garfiel. The picture of him in a very tight, very short dress is a little disconcerting but there is one very important things that makes Ed pull out his phone again and call the number: _We work on Sundays!_

The call connects after a few rings and a flamboyant sounding voice answers. "Good afternoon you have reached Garfiel's Plumbing and Mechanics, I am your esteemed proprietor Garfiel, how can I be of assistance to you today?"

"Um hi," Ed says, "my heating is broken and now my place is like an oven."

"Oh dear me," Garfiel says. "We certainly can't have that! If it goes on too long then you're going to have to strip down and we wouldn't want that now."

"No..." Ed says. He's not sure whether this guy is picturing him naked or if he's imagining things so he decides not to think about it too hard. "Can you send someone over before I boil?"

"Of course," Garfiel says, "I would be happy too. I'll send my best over to you now."

"Awesome, thanks," Ed says.

"Well we are here to help my darling," Garfiel says. "If I can have your address I will make sure that they are with you in less than half an hour."

"Awesome," Ed says before giving Garfiel his address, hoping that his best isn't him himself if he has been picturing Ed naked.

"Wonderful," Garfiel says, "I'll send them over now, try not to get too hot and bothered until then."

"I'll open a window," Ed says and hangs up the phone. He shivers. That was a strange conversation and he kind of hopes the mechanic is just a get in, get out, no fuss kind of guy. The last thing he needs is the guy perving on him while he's supposed to be fixing the radiator.

Or he could be being a bellend and Garfiel just likes having a joke with people. He picks up the phone book and begins to fan himself with it. It's good but it's not good enough as it's so big and he's still horrifically hot. How had he not noticed it before? Possibly because he was working but he sure as shit is feeling it now. Every second is like torture and he is counting the minutes, just hoping and praying that the mechanic will hurry up and arrive soon.

The knock at the door is like a gift from god and he jumps to his feet and darts to answer it. He's so happy he could cry: this house is like a greenhouse and he can feel himself sweating under all his clothes but finally the torture is about to come to an end. He yanks the door open but the person on the other side is not what he expected.

She's about an inch shorter than he is – barely anything in it at all – and she has long blonde hair that shines in the afternoon sun. She has ears full of metal, a leather jacket and she is quite possibly the most beautiful girl that Ed has ever seen in his life.

"H... hi," he stammers as he stares at her. He knows he should pick his jaw of the floor but he can't seem to. _What is she doing here?_

She flashes him a winning smile as she takes off her sunglasses. "You called for a mechanic?"

"What?" He didn't actually pay attention to what just came out of her mouth, he's been too busy staring at her face... and her cleavage.

"You called for a mechanic?" she asks again. "Something about a broken radiator?"

" _You're_ the mechanic?" Ed asks in surprise. It's out of his mouth before he can stop it. He knows he shouldn't be, there's no other reason for her to be at his doorstep unless she's really lost but he's so good at putting his foot in it that it just spews out of him.

"Yes," she says furrowing her brows at him. "Problem?"

"No," he says hurriedly putting his hands up in defence, "I was just surprised that's all."

She narrows her eyes at him. "Why?"

"Um..." _Don't say you were expecting a guy, she might leave and then you're back to square one._ "I was expecting the guy on the phone."

"Sure you were," she says still eyeing him.

"So... um... do you want to come see my radiator?" Ed asks.

"I hope that's not an euphemism," she says with a tight lipped smile.

Ed laughs nervously as he leads her through to his study. He's going to make a valiant attempt not to piss her off anymore. It's still horrifically hot and as soon as they enter she slips off her leather jacket and drops it onto his reading chair. He has to try incredibly hard not to stare as her top is incredibly tight and quite revealing.

"It's... um... it's over there," he says.

She goes over to the radiator and sets down her bag. She looks at it for a moment and then looks at Ed. "Do you know how to bleed a radiator?"

"No," he admits.

"Well there's your first problem," she says.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

"It's fine," she says, "easily fixable." She opens the bag by her side and begins to get to work.

"Um can I ask your name?" he says after the silence between them has stretched on long enough.

"Winry," he replies. "Winry Rockbell."

"I'm Ed," he says.

"Nice to meet you," she says without taking her eyes off the radiator.

Ed has absolutely no idea what it is she's doing but it seems to be working as the heat in the room is beginning to go down. He can feel himself relaxing, the light sounds of metal clinking against metal are very soothing. It doesn't seem to take her that long either – clearly Garfiel was right and she is the best that he has.

"There we go," she says after about ten minutes, sitting back on her heels, "all fixed."

"Really?" Ed asks, eyes bright.

"I've even fixed your temperature gauge as well," Winry says turning to grin at him.

"My what?"

She sighs. "The plastic knob thing."

"Ah right."

"So can we talk payment?" she asks as she closes the clasps on her bag.

"Sure sure," Ed replies.

"So," Winry says pulling a notebook out of her back pocket, "with the cost of fixing the radiator, spare parts for the temperature gauge and the extra call charge out on a Sunday you're looking at this for your total." She rips the page out of her notebook and hands it to him.

His eyes widen. "That's a lot of numbers."

She looks at where he seems to be pointing. "That's the phone number," she says.

"Oh..."

" _That's_ your bill," she tells him.

Ed looks to where she's pointing and his eyes widen again. "Um what?"

"That's how much it's going to cost."

"I don't have that much money on me," he says. He knows without looking in his wallet that he doesn't have enough to cover this bill.

Winry raises her eyebrows at him. "What?"

"I don't have enough money to cover this bill?" Ed replies, embarrassment setting in. "I mean I can go and get some or do you take cheques at all?"

"No," Winry replies, "this isn't the nineties."

"Sorry," Ed grimaces. "I should have thought about this before you get here but I don't have enough to cover this."

"Well that _is_ a problem now isn't it," Winry says. The anger in her eyes has Ed pinned to the edge of his desk, shrinking under her gaze.

"There must be something I can do," he says. "I mean I can run out to a bank and grab the rest of the money for you or I can–"

"Strip," Winry says, cutting him off.

Ed blinks at her. Did he just here that right? No he can't have done, that's insane. "Um... pardon?"

"You heard me," Winry says.

"I think I did but I'm not sure," Ed says. His brain still isn't quite engaging because why on earth would she say something like that.

"I told you to strip," she says. "If you don't have the money on you, and I really can't be bother to follow you to an ATM like some kind of mugger, you can pay me back another way."

"Are... are you sure?" Ed stammers still unable to believe what he's hearing.

She takes a step towards him, looking up at him with blazing eyes and a small smirk. She takes hold of his collar and pulls him down so that they're nose to nose. "Let me put it this way: I've given you a service and now you're going to pay me back with a service of your own."

"R...right."

"So are you going to be a good boy and do what I tell you to?" she asks, smiling sweetly. "If you do I'll forget the money and we'll call it even."

"Yes ma'am," Ed replies, nodding vigorously.

"Good," she leans up and presses a gentle kiss to his cheek and lets go off his collar. She takes a few steps back and, placing a hand on her hip watches him. "Of you go then."

It takes Ed a good few minutes to realise that, yes, this is really happening. "Right," he mumbles, coming back to himself and strips off his t-shirt. He looks up at Winry as he tosses it to the floor, gauging her reaction.

A smirk twitches at the corners of her lips as her eyes rake over his chest. "Nice."

"Thanks," he says awkwardly as he begins to undo his belt and jeans. He can feel her eyes on him the entire time as he takes them off but he can't quite look up at her to meet her gaze. Once his jeans are on the floor with his shirt he finally works up the courage to look at her.

"Those too," she says nodding at his boxers.

Ed's face is on fire as he strips out of the last of his clothes and stands, completely naked in front of her. He's not sure if he wants her to say anything or not as her eyes rake over his entire body. He's thankful that he's in pretty good shape otherwise this would be even more embarrassing than it already is. He waits for her to pass judgement, but from the smirk he's guessing that it's good and he's done well.

"Nice,"she says again. "Now turn around."

"Pardon?"

"Turn around," she says again. "I want to see the whole package."

"Okay."

Slowly Ed turns so that she can see everything. Even with his back to her he can still feel her eyes on him, zeroing in on his backside in particular. When he's facing her again her eyes are bright and her smirk predatory, like she wants to devour him.

"Very nice," she says.

"Thanks," he says, blushing.

She takes a step towards him, closing the distance between them until they're nose to nose once again. "Now it's going to get interesting," she says before pressing a barely there kiss to his lips.

As she steps back and reaches down to pull her shirt off Ed can't take his eyes off her. Her skin looks smooth and he desperately wants to run his hands all over it. She drops her shirt to the floor, leaving her in her bra, making Ed blush and look away. He hears her chuckle and another soft _puft_ of clothes hitting the floor, then he feels her warm hand on his. She lifts his hand and then he feels something soft and warm in his palm.

He looks round and sees that she has placed his hand on her breast. His face turns scarlet and his jaw drops. "What?"

"I saw you staring earlier," she says with a grin, "so there's no need to be shy now."

"O... okay." He's still so surprised that this is actually happening he can't get his brain to function properly. Her breast feels so nice in his hand and he brushes his thumb over her nipple. The light groan she lets out has his cock beginning to harden. _She sounds gorgeous..._

"Are you going to do anything else with me?" she asks, still grinning at him. "Because this isn't enough to pay me back, just so you know."

"Right," Ed says, finally coming back to himself. He slips his other hand around her waist and pulls her close so that he can press his lips to hers.

Kissing her feels every bit as wonderful as he thought it would. Her lips are soft and they move against his as if she knows exactly how to make him weak at the knees. Her tongue darts over his bottom lip before completely dominating his. She uses the grip she has on his wrist to move his hand down from her breast to the top of her jeans. He fumbles with the button and zip one handedly before slipping his hand inside both her jeans and her underwear.

Both of them groan as he runs his finger over her. She's wet and she feels amazing, so much so that Ed's head is spinning as he continues to finger her. She takes his bottom lip between her teeth and drags them over it, making him groan and his cock twitch.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asks reaching down to give his cock a squeeze.

"Holy shit yes!"

"Good," she says. She pulls his hand from her underwear and takes a step back so that she can slip both her jeans and underwear down and off. "It's about to get even more fun if you want it to."

"Holy shit yes!" Ed says again as his eyes rake over her entire body. She's absolutely stunning and he's pretty sure that the image of her standing naked before him is going to be burned into his memory forever.

She flashes him a sparkling smile. "Good, then get on your knees for me." She saunters over to his desk and perches on the edge of it.

Breath still in his throat all Ed can do for a moment is stand there and watch her. She reaches up and pulls the tie out of her hair, letting it fall about her shoulders in a beautiful golden sheet. Ed's heart really stops when she spreads her legs, ready and waiting for him.

"Winry..." he gasps on an out-breath.

She crooks her finger, silently telling him 'come here' and he obeys like a love sick puppy, already a lave to her beauty and charms. As he knees before her she runs her fingers through his hair, giving it a sharp tug which makes Ed groan loudly.

"Good boy," she says. "Now how's about that service you promised."

"Okay," he says.

He places his hands on her knees, running them up her thighs, relishing how smooth her skin actually feels under his palms. He presses a kiss to her knees and begins trailing kisses up the inside off her thighs before he reaches her cunt. He can feel his heart hammering in his chest as he swallows. _Holy fucking shit this is actually happening!_ The fingers in his hair tighten slightly telling him that he's going too slow so he lets out a long breath.

He swipes his tongue over her, flicking it up to her clit. The fingers is his hair tighten again and he hears her moan loudly. She sounds absolutely amazing and Ed wants nothing more than to feel her coming undone under his fingers and tongue.

Fingers begin to creep up the inside of her thigh again as Ed's tongue dips down to tease and taste her. She tastes amazing and he thinks he might actually have died and gone to heaven. As his tongue flicks back up to her clit his fingers slip inside her.

"Oh fuck!" Winry gasps softly, pushing his face closer to her cunt as he begins to pump his fingers in and out of her. "Oh fuck, Ed!"

He wants to smirk up at her, to ask her if she's having a good time when she so obviously is from the sounds spilling from her lips, but the grip on his hair is vice like and unyielding. Her thighs are trembling around his ears and he's pretty sure that she's getting close so he speeds up his tongue and his fingers.

"Fuck Ed!" she moans loudly, her fingers tugging his hair sharply as her orgasm crashes over her like a wave. He casts his eyes up to look at her and she looks absolutely beautiful. Keeping his eyes on her he continues to flick his tongue over her clit and pump his fingers to make sure that she rides out the pleasure.

Winry's grip on his hair tightens once again and she pulls Ed's head back. She pulls him up slightly and bends down so that she can slam their lips together. She moans into his mouth as she tastes herself on his tongue. Ed pushes himself to his feet, keeping their lips connected, so that he can sink his fingers into her hair.

"Holy fuck," she gasps when she pulls back from the kiss, eyes blazing as she grins at him. "That was amazing!"

"Thanks," Ed grins back, chest swelling with pride.

"It seems like you're having a good time as well," she says, reaching down to give his fully hard cock a pump, making him moan.

"Oh god Winry!"

"We can keep going if you like?" she asks, a teasing lilt to her voice that makes Ed melt.

"Shit really?" he asks when he finally realises what it is she's asking.

"You don't think that was enough payment?" she asks raising an eyebrow at him.

"Um..."

"I'm going to make this very simple for you," she says. "Do you want to fuck me?"

"Yes please." Ed's voice comes out as more of a squeak than actual words and he would be embarrassed if he could think of anything other than the fact that this beautiful woman actually wants to fuck him.

She pushes him back a few steps, hops off the edge of the desk and drapes herself over it. "Shall we make good use of your desk then?"

"S... sure."

He swallows, his eyes glued to her beauty as she arches her back slightly. He still can't believe that this is actually happening but he can't even remember the last time he had a girl naked in front of him so he's not going to waste time by just staring at her. He's also not going to waste time by tidying up the paper underneath her, nicely not giving a fuck about what he's just spent the best part of his weekend working on.

"By the way there's a condom in my purse," Winry says. Ed opens his mouth to ask why but then closes it, thinking better of it. Winry still notices however. "Don't ask, a friend of mine keeps putting them in there."

"Any particular reason why?" Ed asks without thinking. He has no idea why, he shouldn't be questioning this. A beautiful woman wants to have sex with him, he should not be questioning her reasons when he wants nothing more than to just sink inside her.

"Do you really want a conversation or do you want to fuck?" Winry asks raising an eyebrow at him over her shoulder.

He kind of wants to do both but his brain still hasn't moved on much from ' _fuuuuuuuuuck!_ ' so he says nothing and opens the condom packet. As he slips the latex on he can see in his peripheral vision that she's rubbing herself off. His cock twitches at the sight, knowing that that image is going to be burned into his memory for a long time.

Trembling hands find her hips when he's ready, her skin is so soft and feels wonderful under his palms. "Holy shit," he whispers to himself as he runs one of his hands up her back just feeling the softness of her skin.

"Are you going to stare at me all night," she teases, grinning at him over her shoulders, "or are you going to fuck me?"

Something seems to click in his brain and he realises that this _is_ actually real. He guides his cock and then slips inside her pushing right the way in to the hilt. It has both of them moaning – she's so hot and wet and tight that it makes his head spin. Ed could quite happily fuck her all night long if he was given the chance.

"Fuck," she moans, her voice more breath than word as he begins to thrust into her, building up a rhythm.

Knowing that he's the one making her sound like this is amazing and he wants to hear more of those beautiful moans and whimpers as he fucks her. One of the hands on her hip slips round so that he can rub her clit while he fucks her. It makes her tighten around him in the most delicious way that makes Ed never wants to pull out. His other hand slips up her stomach so that he can toy with one of her nipples.

The sensation makes Winry arch off the desk and cry out, pressing her breast into his hand. Ed leans down and presses kisses to every bit of her spine he can reach. He can feel her tightening around him and it feel fucking amazing. As long as he can hold on long enough for her to cum first...

"Ed," she cries as he speeds up his fingers. "Shit, Ed, I'm cumming!"

"Fuck yes!" Ed groans and she tightens around him again. "You're so beautiful."

"Fuck!" Winry cries after a few more thrusts as her second orgasm of the night hits her.

She trembles and quakes around him and she feels so good, tightening on his cock that it only takes him a few more thrusts into that glorious heat and he reaches his own end. He continues to thrust, his pace slowing slightly, his fingers still toying with her clit and her nipple, so that they both ride out the pleasure. She reaches back to tangle her fingers in his hair so that she can pull him down, turning her head to kiss him.

The kiss takes Ed completely by surprise but he recovers himself quickly and kisses her back. Her tongue too hot in his mouth and he can't stop himself from moaning against her lips. She is quite possibly the most strange and perfect woman he has ever met.

When they finally pull back for air, she grins at him. "That was amazing," she says. "I'll consider that payment and then some."

"Okay," Ed says, desperately trying to get his orgasm hazy brain to work.

"Mind if I clean up in your bathroom?" she asks.

"Sure," he replies after carefully pulling out. "It's down the hall on the right."

"Thanks," she smiles, pushes herself off the desk and heads out of his study, grabbing some of her clothes as she goes.

Ed can't help but stare at the beautiful sway of her hips and the curve of her backside as she walks away.

Once she's gone Ed lets out the breath he didn't realise he was holding before ridding himself of the condom and retrieving his clothes. Part of him still can't quite believe that that just happened – when do beautiful mechanics just pop into your life and are willing to take sex instead of money as payment? It just doesn't happen to normal people and Ed is certain that no one would believe him if he told them.

He's just finished dressing when a pair of arms wrap around his waist and teeth gaze his earlobe. He glances over his shoulder to see Winry grinning at him.

"Hey you," she says.

"Hey you."

"Just so you know I don't do that with everyone who calls me out to fix their radiator," she says.

"You don't?" Ed asks, a little thankful.

"Nope," she replies, "you're the only one."

"Oh..."

"So if you want to do it again or if you need me to fix your radiator for you again just give me a call," she says. She pulls a business card out of her pocket and hands it to him. It has a cool metallic design on it with _Winry Rockbell_ emblazoned on the top in gold.

"Okay," Ed says, a little stunned. _This is actually happening, she actually wants to see me again._

"So I gotta go," she says, "give me a call some time and we can do this again."

"I will."

He leads her out to the front door and as they say goodbye again she slips her hand around the back of his neck and pulls him into a kiss that takes his breath away.

"See you around," she says and heads over to her bike. Ed doesn't take his eyes off her until she has completely disappeared around the corner.

When she's gone he lets out another long breath. He closes the front door and then darts back to his study to grab his phone. He needs to talk to someone about this otherwise he's never going to believe that it really happened – not even if he calls her to do it again. He finds the number and dials it, fingers trembling slightly as he does.

"Al?" he asks when the call finally connects.

"Bother this had better be good because I've got my hands in a chicken at the moment," Al replies.

"I hope you're cooking," Ed says.

"Yes I'm cooking," Al says, "what else would I be doing with my hands in a chicken."

"I couldn't even begin to imagine."

"So why did you call?" Al asks after a pause. "You never call, I have to bug you to call so that I know you're still alive."

"You are not going to believe what just happened to me..."


End file.
